michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolt (Decepticon)
Jolt is a Decepticon from the 2007 movie franchise in the Live-action film series continuity family. Brought to life by the creative energies of the AllSpark, Jolt sought the guidance of Barricade in the fine art of being a Decepticon. Barricade proceeded to beat poor Jolt senseless, and that creep Frenzy slashed his tires. That was the only lesson he got... and he clearly got the message. He is also known as Deadend or Dead End. And he hates Swindle for whatever reason. Fiction IDW movie comics Dead End landed in San Francisco with Swindle as part of Soundwave's forces. After scanning the alternate form of an Alfa Romeo Mito, the pair carried out their mission, to cause destruction and mayhem in San Francisco so as to distract the Autobots and their human allies from the Decepticons' true objectives. While they were racing along the Golden Gate Bridge, Deadend made it clear that he loathed Swindle. This odd-couple relationship did not last long, as soon after the pair had successfully lured the Autobots to San Francisco, Deadend was rammed head-on by Optimus Prime, killing the Decepticon near-instantly. ''The Veiled Threat'' As part of Starscream's plan in Italy, Deadend joined Swindle in causing chaos in the streets of Rome to draw the Autobots/NEST Forces out. Once the Autobots arrived, the two Decepticons led them on a wild chase through Rome. At first, the Autobots had trouble keeping up with them, as their bulky alt-modes had trouble navigating Rome's narrow streets. But Deadend's and Swindle's luck ran out when Knock Out zipped ahead of the two Decepticon racers and tricked them into slamming into each other head-on. They were last seen limping out of Rome with their tails in between their legs. Toys Transformers (2007) *'Jolt' (Deluxe, 2008) **''Accessories:'' Missile launcher, flame missile, Planet X-type Cyber Key : A Walmart-exclusive redeco of Transformers: Cybertron Crosswise, Jolt transforms into a Bugatti EB 15.4 Veyron sports car (a very, very expensive limited-production, built-to-order series of cars). The spoiler is a spring-loaded missile launcher that can fire a transluscent blue flame-shaped projectile. Plugging a Cyber Key in his tailgate makes a pair of missile racks pop up from the engine bay and flip over onto his roof. He comes with a purple Planet X-type Cyber Key. Jolt has a regular Decepticon insignia on both his hood and Cyber Key rather than a movie-styled one. : Jolt's upper legs are switched in the package, but this is easily fixed by popping them off their respective balljoints and swapping them. :This mold was also used for Cybertron Smokescreen and was retooled into the BotCon 2008-exclusive Shattered Glass Jazz and Ricochet. ::*''More information on Jolt at TFU.info'' Notes *According to Hasbro designer Joe Kyde's &newsID=5716B133-D56F-E112-46403859800D7A16 design notes on Hasbro's Transformers website, the Jolt toy was originally made as a Road Hugger from Generation 1 homage. The name could not be secured, so he got to be a Jolt from Generation 2 homage, too. Subsequently, all fiction has referred to this toy as Dead End. * For some reason, the Dead End character in Transformers: Alliance is drawn as an Alfa Romeo Mito, instead of the Jolt toy's Bugatti Veyron. He has the same colors, however. * Jolt appears to have been intended to be released in the 2008 Universe toyline, as opposed to being a Wal-Mart Movie exclusive toy. Poor Road Hugger missed out on a new G1 release! http://www.seibertron.com/transformers/news/hasbro-product-listings-with-large-update/28707/ References Category:Movie Decepticons Category:Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Wal-Mart exclusives Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Optimus Prime